vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Camille
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and the human Camille O'Connell. Klaus and Camille's relationship together starts slowly. They first meet at Rousseau's, a bar in New Orleans. Later, they bond over a painter's artwork when Camille describes the artwork and the painter. Klaus is impressed by her and Camille is seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Klaus seems to have taken an interest in Camille. He first saw her when she was bartending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. He later chose to withheld from her that his child lives, not wanting her to get further involved in the supernatural than she already is. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In House of the Rising Son, while sitting in a bar, Klaus notices Marcel staring at Cami as she sits at another table studying. When she gets up to leave, Klaus brings her over to Marcel and he asks her out. Later, Klaus compels Cami to give Marcel a chance and report on where he goes and who he sees. In Tangled Up In Blue, their relationship changes slightly, as he is seen being protective of her. For example, he is not exactly pleased about her being Rebekah's distraction for Marcel during the charity event and compels her in the end to make her forget about Marcel's lashing out. Although this could be as well for his own gain since he needs her to give his former protégé another chance. There's an indirect hint about their personal interests in each other, very similar to their conversation in the pilot, when they share a moment and she interprets it romantically while Klaus asks he to give Marcel another chance. "Wow, I totally misread that". She comments embarrassed, while he answers, "No. You read it quite well. But we all have our roles to play". He then compels her to remember the good time she had with Marcel at the ball. In Girl in New Orleans, Camille is told about the supernatural world by Klaus who compels her not to be afraid and to only remember that he's a vampire only when he's around her. Later when Camille sees him at her bar she expresses curiosity towards his powers which he showed amusement to and compels her to help him meet Davina who Marcel told her to look after. Later at the church, while listening to Tim's violin, she tells him about her brother mass murder-suicide at that church and that she has had a hard time coping since then. Klaus shows up at her house and she invites him in. They talk, and Camille gets emotional. She begs him to not compel her but he does since he believes she's letting the thought about what her brother did consume her and promises to find out the truth about it. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus shows up at Rousseau's and tells her the truth behind who made Sean do what he did. Once he mentions Agnes is dead Camille is angered and slaps him. Klaus doesn't retort, but instead asks her why she did that. She yells that won't bring her brother back and Klaus tells her "In thousand years that I lived people have died for less." She vows to undo the compulsion and when she does, that he's going to wish he never laid eyes on her. Klaus then uses his super speed to leave the bar. In The River in Reverse, Camille is typing Klaus' memoirs until she becomes irritated at him for saying the same thing over and over again: that everyone he knows is out to get him. She tells him that he repeats the same destructive cycle and the he is the architect of his own unhappiness. When he says he didn't ask her advice, she deduces that she chose her to type his life story because she has a master's in psychology and Klaus wants someone to talk to and to understand him. Soon, she becomes angry and leaves. Camille uses a secret code that she and her brother, Sean, used to lead herself to discover a newspaper from the early 1900's with Klaus and Marcel in the picture. This allows her, once out of Klaus' presence and therefore compelled to forget about him, to discover that he is a vampire. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel walks in while Cami continues typing Klaus' memoirs. Klaus informs him that Camille knows about the supernatural in New Orleans. Marcel thinks that Klaus compelled Camille's feelings for him but Klaus assures him that her feelings were real. Klaus later stops by her apartment to compel her into leaving town at the behest of Kieran. He opens his mind to her and she sees various glimpses of his tortured past. Camille is saddened by what she sees and states nobody should have to go through what he did. Klaus seems touched by her concern but ultimately compels her to forget everything. Davina later stops by Camille's apartment to ask for help, but Camille does not remember her. Davina deduces that she's been compelled and begins to undo Klaus' compulsion on Camille, which has her screaming in pain. In The Casket Girls, Davina continues to use decompulsion on Camille, which causes her to remember all the things Klaus compelled her to forget. Later, Davina and Camille walk down the street with Davina wearing a veil trying to get out of the Quarter. Camille spots Klaus in the crowd and they sneak away through a back alley. Camille later spots Klaus and warns him that if he ever hurts Davina or Josh again, she would expose him to the world. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel, still mourning Davina's death, goes to Rousseau's to drink and find's Camille. He tells Camille about Davina dying and the two bond and talk about Klaus and Papa Tunde, a witch doctor who went up against Klaus in the 1900s. Papa Tunde comes to Rousseau's and attacks Marcel. Camille tries to stop Tunde but is casually brushed aside. She calls Klaus, who instructs her to distance herself immediately. Marcel was almost dessicated by Papa Tunde's blade, and Klaus instructs her to go find someone off the street for Marcel to feed on. She says that there's not enough time, and she let's Marcel feed on her, much to Klaus's ire. In Crescent City, Camille is at St. Anne's Church in the congregation listening to Kieran giving a sermon at the newly reopened church's first service. She looks and sees Klaus sitting behind her but quickly looks away. After the service, Klaus and Marcel stop to ask Kieran if he or his sources have any info on Papa Tunde. Camille comes up and coldly congratulates Kieran on getting the church running again, says hello to Marcel, and gives Klaus the cold shoulder before walking away. Klaus comments to Kieran that he tried to send Camille away. Later, at Rousseaus, Kieran walks in and Camille chastises him because she wanted to make amends with him but sees him talking with Klaus in the open. Kieran then tells Camille that he has been hexed by a witch. When wondering what he can do to help Kieran, Genevieve tells her that Kieran will die unless Camille shoves Papa Tunde's blade into Klaus' heart. Later, Camille tells Klaus about Kieran's condition and is sitting in St. Anne's Church with the blade when he shows up. She hides it and tells him that Kieran is resting and praying in the attic. She comments on how he's going to go crazy and die just like Sean did and they will still be in a stupid because Kieran lied to her about witches, vampires, and Klaus. Klaus tells her that he's done terrible things in his life but that Kieran is a good man who lied to protect her. He goes on to tell her that the witches who hexed Kieran are the enemy because of what they did. As he rises, Camille also rises and holds the blade up for him to see. After a pause between them, Camille hands him the blade and tells him what the witches wanted her to do. She tells him that if she were more like him, she could've done it. She tells him that if a war is coming then she wants to be on the winning side. Touched that Camille would still side with him in spite of everything she already knew about Klaus, he says that they should try to save Kieran. Klaus bleeds the vervain out of Kieran's system and compels him to overcome the hex. However, it does not work and Klaus leaves to find Bastianna and kill her. In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah summons Camille to the compound to watch over Klaus while he recovers from the effects of Papa Tunde's Blade. Elijah tells her to let Klaus feed from her because she is on vervain. After Cami feeds him, she asks how he could hate his own sister and Klaus tells her how Rebekah and Marcel betrayed him by summoning Mikael to New Orleans. When Cami tells him that the pair could be anywhere in the world, he tells her that they'll need a cloaking spell to stay hidden from him and for that they'll have to come back to New Orleans. Klaus tells her about Lana, the leader of the Crescent Wolf Clan in 1919 and of his love of the opera Les Huguenots. She follows him to the living room where he tells her about how a white oak steak can kill an Original and about how Elijah was unable to stop Mikael's rampage in 1919. After getting a text telling him that Rebekah and Marcel have been sighted, he knocks over a vase and picks up a white oak stake and tells her that it can't be destroyed before he dashes off. Cami finds Klaus in the street feeding off a random person. He proceeds to tell her that he's going to kill Rebekah. Cami tells him that he'll never forgive himself if he kills his own sister. She tells him not to be like his father. Hearing this, he takes her to the opera house and tells her about what Mikael did to him, Rebekah and Marcel that night in 1919. Afterwards, he tells her that he won't hunt down Rebekah and Marcel for centuries, but will simply and quickly kill them. He rushes off, leaving Cami alone on the street. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille visits Klaus, but is surprised to see that Genevieve is there half naked. Camille suggests that Genevieve should leave since she served her purpose. Genevieve responds that the O'Connells seem to love to piss off witches and leaves. Camille tells Klaus how surprised she is he's sleeping with the witch that tried to blackmail her in to stabbing him with Papa Tunde's Blade. Klaus dismisses her argument and asks her what she's doing here. Camille wants Klaus' help to save Kieran and asks Klaus to use his connection with Genevieve to find a cure. He says there is nothing that can be done, the curse has taken root and the damage is done. Camille refuses to accept that and tells Klaus that if he had any concept of family he would do the same, she then walks away. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus approachs Camille in the bar looking to offer her help concerning her uncle Kieran's Hex. Knowing that Genevieve is the one who could help, Camille at first refuses Klaus' offer then changes her mind, Later after Genevieve refuses to help Kieran due to Klaus' killing her minion, Klaus goes to the bar to apologize to Camille for costing her uncle a chance at life, and to confront her about her night stand with Marcel, Camille refutes that he is just mad he didn't get to control it, Klaus gets angry, he storms off after telling Camille to warn Marcel that if he ever sees him again, he'll kill him. In An Unblinking Death, Camille's Uncle is reaching the end of his line, and needs Klaus to help her. He comes upon her request, and tries to help her by telling her that the electro-shock therapy won't work and that it will kill Father Kieran. She is crying, and tells Klaus that she can't just give up. And he says, "Don't give up, let go." Camille convinces Klaus to give her uncle his blood, and he comes back as a vampire with the hex 'gone'. But, it turns out the hex is still there and when Klaus leaves Father Kieran is being taunted by Bastianna and completes his transition into a vampire. He then goes after Camille, but just as he's about to kill Camille Klaus comes in and kills Kieran. He then carries her home. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus experiences a nightmare. In the nightmare he is at Kieran O'Connell's funeral and he approaches Camille and kisses her on the cheek. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Camille at first teamed up with Davina and Marcel to take down Klaus, as his blood was needed to cure the Vampires that were ravaged by the Guererra Werewolf attck, showing them Kieran's weapons vault. Meanwhile at the memorial for the deceased members of the community, Camille spots the photo of Klaus's baby and dizzy from shock, she treks all the way to the compound to console him in his moment of need. She starts crying and telling him how it's all her fault, but Klaus doesn't want to hear a word of it. "Camille, I appreciate you being here". He says, "But I cannot seek comfort in you. We cannot be friends". She seems shocked and hurt and responds, "Why the hell not?" Klaus turns to face her. "You had me pegged from the start. A man damaged by his demons. Well, those demons aren't dorment, and they are hellbent on killing me and everything beautiful around me. And you are beautiful". Upon listening to this, Camille starts to cry but she leaves anyway. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, Camille goes to the Abattoir searching for Klaus. She can hear a vampire silently whooshing and doesnot see it when Klaus comes up behind her; she senses that he is there but he is gone by the time she turn to look. Klaus continues to hide in the shadows as Camille searches for him. Elijah comes out and tells her that Klaus doesn't want to see her. After Elijah rebukes her for trespassing in his home and putting herself in danger, she tells him that the Guerrera werewolves are following her and that New Orleans is being run by them. She suggests that that the Originals could use Marcel's help to stop the Guerreras since he did it years ago. After she leaves, Elijah tells Klaus that he likes Camille's spirit, to which Klaus concurs. In Live and Let Die, Camille is seen talking to Davina who hid from Klaus with Mikael in her family cabin in the woods, when Camille hangs up, she turns to find Klaus eavesdropping on her phone call, she states that she doesn't know where's Davina exact location, which he finds amusing that he picked up her location by listening closely to the background sounds of the phone call, Camille urges him not to hurt Davina and agrees to join him in his quest for her and Mikael. The next scene, Klaus enters a bar to find Camille sipping a drink, he laments on how he's been waiting for too long for her to come out, she replies that she needed a drink to go this revenge trip,He then completes his sentence saying that Mikeal need to die first. Camille asks for his plan and he shows her the Papa Tunde blade. He then stands up and starts to leave when Camille takes his hand and tells him that she understands his pain and she understand what he’s fighting against. And then continues “The real question is, what are you fighting for?” “Ask me to dance” She says. Klaus answers “You want to dance?” Camille says that she never wants to dance, but is trying to make a point. "There's more to life than the pain that they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend. There are good things, Klaus." She takes Klaus’s hand, "You need to see that too.”They then start to dance slowly and Klaus holds her closer to himself. Then he twirls Camille and whooshes away. After he stabs Mikeal with Papa Tunde’s blade, Camille then enters the scene rushing to Klaus. And asks Klaus while she’s panting “Where is she? If anything happens to her, Klaus I swear to god..!” Klaus then interrupts her answering “Davina’s fine” and explains that she will wake up with a spectacular headache and says she should count herself lucky. Camille is relieved. Klaus then continues "Of course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I may have to kill her on "general principle.” And Cami answers "You’re the one who ditched me at the bar, I had to hitchhike and then run on the backroads of the bayou!” Klaus smiles at her saying "Well, your perseverance is duly noted”. Cami answers "Oh, shut up! I am so mad at you I can hardly speak. But I am here and it is to tell you, not to bargain with you and not to shame you, but to tell you, under no circumstances will you hurt that girl. Do you understand me?” Klaus then tells her she has his word. Camille then hugs Klaus. Klaus is surprised. She then looks at the ground and sees Mikeal. She asks if he’s dead and Klaus tell her smiling that He is still alive and in complete and utter agony. In Red Door, Camille stops Klaus from killing Kaleb as he is "just a kid" and takes the stake and goes to get the car to take Davina to the hospital after what Klaus did to her. She goes to the car and is abducted by Mikael, who takes her through the woods.When Klaus finds them, he swears to make Mikael pay for hurting Cami and Mikael laughs at this, saying that it is sweet that the Ker whines for its bitch. During the confrontation, Mikael stabs Klaus with the White Oak Stake which causes Cami to scream "No!". As Klaus falls down to the ground dessicating, both he and Cami stare into each other's eyes. After the confrontation, Mikael, feeling victorious, realizes the stake doesn't work, seeing as Davina and Kaleb are draining its power to kill Klaus even whilst in his heart. While Mikael attempts to stop Davina and his son, Camille pulls the stake out of Klaus just before Mikael stops Davina.After his reinforcements show up to save him before he is resurrected,Klaus thanks Cami for saving his life and she replies that it is the least he could do for telling him not to kill Mikael. Klaus responds that he would kill Mikael alone for hurting her. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, After discovering the puncturing wounds down her back, Cami goes to the compound seeking Klaus help only to find out that Davina has neutralized him. She begs Davina to resurrect Klaus for her sake. In The Map of Moments, Klaus returns to the compound with Rebekah after Esther's spell. Davina tells him that Cami isn't awake either. Suddenly, Cami awakens and everyone turns to her. Klaus says "Camille?" with a concerned look. Camille answers that she suddenly loves that name which causes Klaus to smile. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Klaus is talking about his family to Camille as they drive to the safe house. She tells him how she is a little worried about Finn, but he tells her that Finn won't find her there. He then introduces her to Hope. Cami is at first stunned but later is relieved to see Hope is alive. Klaus tells Cami that one it is safe for her to leave the secret cannot leave with her. Cami nods in understanding and goes to meet Hope as Klaus watches her. Later on inside the house, Klaus tells Camille that while he and Hayley will return home, she remain with Elijah in order to help with the side effects he has been dealing with since his time with Esther. Klaus leaves them at the safe house. In I Love You, Goodbye, during Hayley and Jackson's wedding reception, Cami is in the nursery holding hope and looking out the window when Klaus walks in. He says he heard Hope crying and Cami says that she is probably teething. Klaus thanks Cami for taking care of Hope and Cami says that Hope likes it in the mansion. Cami asks Klaus if he wants to hold Hope, but he doesn't respond. Cami tells him that even though the situation is overwhelming, according to developmental psychology, if the parents are happy, then the baby is happy. This causes Klaus to smile. In When the Levee Breaks, Cami comes in as Klaus is painting and asks if it is a bad time. He then turns around and says that he assumes that Elijah asked her to come. Cami tells him that he looks like he needs some fresh air and asked he wanted to go for a walk with her.Klaus rejects her offer and tells her he will inform Elijah that she came. Cami walks closer to him and asks him to talk to her and not because Elijah sent her. In Fire with Fire, Cami goes to The Abattoir. She sees Klaus stabbing Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade. He doesn't want to hurt Cami but he bites her to trick Dahlia into thinking he's on her side. As Klaus feeds on Cami he gets inside of her head to tell her he knows how to defeat Dahlia. He tells her to pass this information to Elijah. In Ashes to Ashes, Cami tells Vincent she has complicated feelings for Klaus. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Klaus asks Cami to escort him in the opening of his exhibition which Cami guesses he is asking her to come so that he won't be alone as all the people he loves are angry with him. Klaus also gives Cami a gift whice is insipired by the scene from Always and Forever in which Cami and Klaus watched a man painting on a street corner of the French Quarter. However in this painting, it is just Cami standing on the brick street by Rousseau's. In You Hung the Moon, Cami asks Klaus about his old acquaintance, Lucien Castle, and suspects that Klaus' sire is involved with the murders that have been happening in New Orleans. She event suggests to him that he should put Lucien down, but Klaus only lightly responds to her theory. After hearing Cami's theory, he begins to keep tabs on Lucien. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Klaus gets a tip from someone that Lucien plans on killing Cami for investigating him and immediately rushes to her side when he finds out that New Orleans' police department has Lucien under arrest. He finds Cami conversing with Lucien about the murders and asks Cami to leave him with Lucien to further discuss the murders that have been occurring in the city. They both come to the conclusion, separately (Cami with Vincent and Klaus on his own, along with Elijah) that Lucien is innocent as far as the New Orleans murders go. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Klaus finds out how Cami was taken. He threatened Lucien if Aurora killed Cami. Later, Klaus has a run-in with his old lover, Aurora, and rescues Cami after telling Aurora that she meant nothing to him. Cami and Klaus have a brief, but emotional reunion and he takes her back to his home. She agrees to sleep in Klaus' home (being he asked her to do so in order to protect her). They have a heart to heart discussion about Cami's darkest secret before Cami falls asleep. He watches her in complete contentment before putting a jacket on her as a blanket. In Savior, Camille stayed at Klaus' house for a couple of days in order for him to keep her safe. They were talking about Mikaelsons prophecy until Vincent called Camille to meet him. On the streets Vincent tell Camille that detective Kinney is acting strange and that he got fire on his job.She tells he that she will try talk to him.Klaus followed Camille all the way to his house.Cami tells him that she doesn't need a bodyguard however Klaus replies that he came as a friend. He hears that Kinney is trying to kill himself because of Lucien's compulsion. At Camille's plea he compelled him to go to his family to celebrate Christmas. Later, Camille thanks Klaus for helping, touching him on his face telling him that it wasn't nothing as he said it was. Before they could say anything, Elijah called Klaus on the phone and tells him that both Freya is poisoned and that Rebekah will soon go rabid. Klaus tells Camille that they will need to go to Lucien's house to get the antidote. Camille was reluctant to go but Klaus dismisses that, saying that he cannot save his sisters if he is cannot keep her safe. She decides to go with him. At the compound, Rebekah thrust her hand into Hayley's chest, ready to rip her heart out until Klaus arrived. Rebekah remarks that that Klaus is afraid that he will ruin Camille to the point that he keeps her around the glass like breakable object, adding that every time he and Elijah brought women into their lives that they turn into poison and that Camille will grow toxic, too. After they save their lives, Elijah, Klaus, Camille, Rebekah, Hayley and Jackson celebrate Christmas with Hope. Rebekah noted that Klaus is more merrier, saying that all that therapy from Camille is paying off. Knowing that the Strix will found out that Rebekah is on the surface instead at the bottom of the ocean, she needs to leave New Orleans. At her parting, Rebekah tells Klaus that their roles are now reverse. She will run away from love while he will run towards it as she looks at Camille who heard her while Klaus looked at her with a smile. On the balcony, Klaus approached Camille to talk. He asked her about her thoughts now. She tells him that she is thinking about him and what Rebekah said that she sees her as a fragile thing to be kept behind the glass to protect her from Aurora. She asked him if that's true in which Klaus said to stop because when he thinks about Aurora then he thinks about horrible things that Aurora could have hurt her. She tells him that she didn't hurt her because of him,remarking that she lost count on how many times he came for her and to everyone he cares about but today he saved someone who mean nothing to him in which she asks him why. He replies that he did that because she wished for it, adding that whatever is important to her is important to him, what makes her happy he wants to keep it so,what scares her he will tear it apart and that he doesn't wish to watch her from behind the glass. Camille asks what does he wish for. After a long time, Klaus kisses her which embarks their first kiss. They shared their love in his bed, enjoying their moment. Aurora plays the piano when Tristan arrived with a present. He says that she plays it beautiful, adding that she should play more. She replies that she never stopped playing and that she composes sonatas in her head. Tristan asks her if she had a good day in which she tells him that she had a beautiful day. Aurora ended the conversation that there will be a better tomorrow. Back at the compound, Klaus wakes up after both he and Camille fell asleep. He noticed that he had blood on his hand while he had them around Camille. He looks at Camille and to his great shock he sees that her throat has been slashed. Klaus began to cry as he held Camille's lifeless body in his arms. His sad cry could have been heard across the whole street. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Gallery Pictures |-|Season One= camille-and-klaus22.png camille-and-klaus.png camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg originalgbv.jpg KlCa.png RSUM-D~1.PNG Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO103.jpg normal_Originals109-2148.jpg klamille1.png Capturedrsquoe3010cran2014-01-16a3000134037.png CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg 1507698_507411796042146_93565595_n.jpg klamile11.png Klausm4.jpg Klausm3.jpg Klausm2.jpg Klamille_1.png Klamille_2.png Klamille_3.png Klamille_4.png Klamille_5.png Klamille_6.png Klamille_7.png Klamille_8.png Klamille_9.png Klamille_10.png Klamille_11.png Klamille_12.png Klamille_13.png Klamille_14.png Klamille_15.png Klamille_16.png Klamille_17.png Klamille_18.png Klamille_19.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m14s193.png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847811-1280-720.png Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847810-1280-720.png 1.4-Klaus-and-Cami.png Camille_(16).png The-Originals-Ep106-Fruit-of-the-Poisoned-Tree-Cami-and-Klaus-05.png 1.9-klaus-and-Cami.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5-the-originals-episodio.jpg rebekah-klaus-camille.jpg The-Originals-Episode-2-14.jpg Originals-Midseason-Finale-Episode-9-camille.jpg camille-cami-and-the-originals-gallery.jpg klaus-and-camille-in-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg 01camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg Camille_(12).png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0345.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0346.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0347.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0350.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0354.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0355.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0360.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0361.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0362.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0371.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0372.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1803.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1802.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1801.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1800.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1797.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1796.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1795.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1794.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1793.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1789.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1788.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1787.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1786.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1785.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1784.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1776.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1775.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1773.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1772.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1750.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0491.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0492.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0493.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0138.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0284.jpg TheOriginals2x01RebirthCamilleKlaus.gif TheOriginals2x04KlausCamille2.jpg TheOriginals2x04KlausCamille1.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-0402KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0335Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0337Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0383klauscami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0398Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0787KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1149Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1164Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1167Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1169KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1955Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1965KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1980KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0328_CamiKlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1921KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1986KlausHayleyMarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2086Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2100Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0125KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0137KlausCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0155Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0158Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0172Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0182Cami-KlausElijah.jpeg TO_214_0908Cami-KlausHope.jpg TO_214_0919Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_222_0897KlausCami.jpg TO_222_0901Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0906Klaus-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01479klauscami.jpg Normal_originals222_01483cami-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01519klaus-cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02809Cami-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02815Klaus-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02832KlausCami.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0144KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0182Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_0206KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0218Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0675Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0682Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_1127Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1146Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_1173Cami's_painting_by_Klaus.jpg TO302_0816Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0842Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0869Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_2693Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_2697Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3152Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3155Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_3250KlausCami.jpg TO309_0247Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0271Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_0280Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0903KlausCami.jpg TO309_0952Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1523KlausCami.jpg TO309_1532Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1533Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1597Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1598Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1620Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1621Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_2255KlausElijahFreyaCami.jpg TO309_2818Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_2821Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_2828KlausCami.jpg TO309_2846KlausCami.jpg TO309_2849KlausCami.jpg TO309_2863Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3055Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3062KlausCami.jpg TO309_3128KlausCami.jpg TO309_3135KlausCami.jpg TO309_3136Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3139Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3148Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3228Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3229Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3296Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3304Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3334Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3337KlausCami.jpg TO309_3341KlausCami.jpg TO309_3344Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3345KlausCami.jpg Videos The Originals 1x13 Klaus and Cami Talk Klaus ask Camile to leave New Orleans The Originals 1x09 The Originals 1x04 - Klaus & Camille "I'll Make Sure Whoever Harmed Your Brother Will Suffer" The Original 1x22 Cami tries to comfort Klaus when she hears that his baby died The Originals 2x04 Cami and Klaus dance The Originals 2x10 Klaus takes Cami to the safe house The Originals 2x22 Klaus y Camille Scene The originals 3×01 klaus and Camille part 1 The Originals 3x01 Klaus & Camille (Keep the gift. I painted it for you.) 3 The Originals 3x08 Klaus & Camille HUG 2 The Originals 3x08 end scene Klaus and Cami The Originals 3x9 - Klaus & Cami FIRST KISS!!! The Originals 3x09 Klaus & Camille 9 (Cami's death scene) Trivia *Klaus hired Camille to record his memoirs, and to forget who he was when she's not in his presence, also to forget about vampires completely and leave town (his compulsion was removed by Davina). *Cami knows of Klaus's child. *Klaus compelled Cami to give Marcel a chance more than once. *They were properly introduced when they were both admiring a street painter's painting. *Cami chooses Klaus over the New Orleans witches when her uncle is hexed and she is ordered to put Papa Tunde's blade into his heart. *Cami fed Klaus some of her blood when he was recovering from the second insertion of Papa Tunde's blade in his abdomen. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Cami saw Klaus with Genevieve and seemed to be a little jealous. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus confronted Cami about her one night affair with Marcel, and he appeared to be hurt and betrayed by her action. *In An Unblinking Death, Klaus rushed to help Cami deal with her hexed uncle, he saved her from being killed, and called Marcel to be by Cami's side in her time of need. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus lies to Cami about his baby's survival, and asks her to leave. *Cami thinks that she could have prevented the baby's supposed death, and it was her fault, however Klaus tells her that it was actually his. *Klaus tells Cami that she is beautiful and that they shouldn't be friends any more, because anything that he finds beautiful ends up being destroyed or ruined. This is a clear attempt on Klaus's part to protect Cami from the violence that is about to start in New Orleans between the Originals and the other factions. *She stopped him from killing Mikael with the White Oak Stake. **She then saved Klaus when he was staked with it, and pulled it out just in time. Thus, saving his life. **Klaus risked his life and got stabbed by Mikael when he was distracted, catching Tunde's blade aiming at her *Klaus has introduced baby Hope to Camille, but made Camille promise that she accepts being compelled the fact that she knows the secret when she leaves the safe house. *According to Michael Narducci, Klaus is too involved in protecting Hope for the moment to consider a romantic attatchment and this is showing no signs of dropping any time soon. *Klaus and Camille clearly have romantic feelings for each other on The Originals. Are they ever going to admit that? - Charlotte. **There are probably feelings there, yes. But according to executive producer Michael Narducci,they're not quite at the romantic phase just yet. "They have an interesting connection, "Narducci said". "A lot of people say, "Oh, it’s a romantic connection". But I think right now, it's a connection where he feels a certain amount of peace with her. He sees that she understands him a little bit and that she is willing to look at him with compassion and maybe hope for the best in him. And I'm certain that there is more than that and there is an attraction between them, but this is a long story and we’re not quite there yet in terms of romance". Maybe next year? http://chail10.tumblr.com/post/118461371767/krayday-klaus-and-cami-clearly-have-feelings *Klaus seems to trust Camille more than his own maternal half-siblings, as he only revealed to her that he didn't kill Aiden and the reason why he took the blame. *In Ashes to Ashes, Camille admitted that part of the reason she's still in town is because she has complicated feelings for Klaus. *In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus tells Camille that he would've found her no matter where she was. *Klaus goes see Camille in name of "their little chats." *In For the Next Millennium, Klaus asks Cami to escort him in the opening of his exhibition which Cami guesses he is asking her to come so that he won't be alone as all the people he loves are angry with him. *Klaus gives a painting to Cami as a gift which is inspired by the scene from Always and Forever in which Cami and Klaus watched a man painting on a street corner of the French Quarter. However, in this painting, it is just Cami standing on the brick street by Rousseau's. *Even though she prefers to be called Cami, Klaus mainly calls her by her full name "Camille". *Their nicknames for each other are "The Brave Bartender" and "The Hundred Dollar Guy". * They shared their first kiss in Savior. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship